For Now
by Saxophones
Summary: Justin realizes that becoming head of WizTech has consequences, but Alex tries to show him the bright side. Not Jalex, except in a sibling relationship. My first WOWP story. A one shot.


**This is my first try with WOWP. I know that it's written kind of awkwardly, but I was trying to portray the way Justin may have been feeling. Please review.  
><strong>

"Alex, you deserved this."

And he stepped away from it all.

Everything.

His dreams, his life.

_Everything._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned around, expecting his parents or Max to be there with comfort. Instead, he found himself looking into the eyes of Professor Crumbs. He expected to see disappointment, but instead was faced with a smug smile.

As Professor Crumbs explained his plan, Justin's spirits rose. As he announced it to his family, he felt so happy that he could've sung.

He would be the next Headmaster of WizTech.

Not only would he and Alex both be wizards, but he would become one of the most respected people in the wizarding world, influential, powerful… immortal.

It was true. As long as he was WizTech headmaster, he would be immortal, frozen forever at 18, just like Juliet. Fortunately, he would get to stay with her.

He thought for a moment and wondered how he could watch his family age, watch them grow, watch them die. In all likelihood, he would outlive any human children he and Juliet had. Could he?

_Should he?_

He followed his family home as they celebrated, lost in thought. Juliet seemed to sense this, putting her arm around him. Not demanding answers.

He returned to his room early that night; his parents and Alex were still celebrating as Max ran around making plans for the future of the substation. As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thoughts still racing through his mind, he heard a knock on the door.

He sighed.

"Zeke, you don't live here. Your parents said no for the fifteenth time."

He blinked and realized it wasn't Zeke, but Alex who was now standing next to him, looking rather indignant.

"If you mistook me for Zeke, you really need to get your eyes looked at."

He mumbled an apology.

"What's wrong Justin?" Alex demanded. "You got it. You have your powers and you've gained one of the most influential positions in the wizarding world. You have been planning for this day since the day you realized I wasn't going to go away after Mom brought me home from the hospital. You should be celebrating!"

"I am. In my mind."

Alex sighed. "What, are you nervous or something?"

Justin sat up and put his arm around his little sister. "Alex, do you know how old Professor Crumbs is?"

She laughed. "Yeah, like 3,000."

Justin grew agitated. "Don't you get what that means?"

Alex sat and her eyes widened with understanding until they met Justin's.

Justin began to speak in a hushed tone, as if nervous someone would hear his fear. "The WizTech headmaster is granted immortality. They stay alive until they die of a wound or retire. It generally takes thousands of years."

Alex smiled. "So you'll get to stay with Juliet! What, are you worried you'll get bored?"

"No! Of course not," Justin replied. "I just don't want to spend most of my life without you and Max and Mom and Dad. And if I have kids, Juliet and I would probably both outlive the non-vampires."

Alex sat quiet. "Do it, Justin."

He started to object, but she shushed his protest.

"You will be amazing, and if I have to annoy you to the extent that you get sick of me, I will make you take that job."

"Okay." He said, drawing it out in a voice full of resignation.

Alex stopped him.

"Justin, stop worrying. Don't mourn for me until I'm gone. Mason and Juliet are immortal; they'll have to deal with this. If they can, so can my big brother. I have a whole life ahead of me. Don't think of it until it happens. I'll be kind of mad if you spend my whole life mourning my death."

Justin smiled. "I wish you could just magically erase all those doubts from my mind."

"Are you just saying that so that I will?"

He laughed. "Yep."

As they linked arms and hurried downstairs, Justin had a slight feeling that there was something that one day, he'd miss. But he knew it would be okay, for now.


End file.
